First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-3(-x+6)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-x+6)}$ $-3(-x+6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-x+6)-9$.